It is desirable to provide an aqueous composition for coating a substrate, the composition forming a water resistant coating that is glueable and printable.
It is desired that the bottom layer of a double-faced liner board be easily coated with an aqueous coating that can be readily adapted to high speed production, the resultant coating being waterproof, recyclable and glueable.